In the past, various attempts have been made to produce shoes having logos or designs which are securely attached to the shoe, but can readily be removed and replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,409 discloses in combination, a shoe having a strip of material secured thereto so as to form a pocket which is open at one edge, wherein a logo or identification tag can be slid into the pocket and held securely and also be visible through an opening in said pocket. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,477 discloses a shoe, such as an oxford type shoe, having a transparent patch-like pocket attached to the upper portion of the shoe. The pocket has an opening along an edge for reception of a flat plaque which is adapted to be inserted through the opening behind the patch for display therethrough, the plaque being interchangeable and shaped to fill the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,736 discloses a shoe having a plastic or metal frame formed with an opening and secured to the shoe in combination with an ornamental patch or design, removably secured to the frame so as to show through an opening in the frame. The frame is removably secured to the shoe, such as by resilient clips, and the patch itself is removably secured to the frame such that each are interchangeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,337 discloses a shoe structure in which a saddle or upper portion of the shoe comprises an inner and outer wall. A window is provided in the outer wall and a plastic element is secured around its outer edges to the outer edges of the window to provide a means for visually displaying an article disposed rearwardly thereof. One of the shoelace carrier portions of the shoe located above the saddle is also formed with an inner and outer member. The outer member of shoelace carrier is secured to the outer wall of the saddle, along the upper edge of said wall. The inner member of the shoelace carrier is either part of, or is secured to, the inner wall of the saddle along the upper edge of said wall. A pocket is provided by securing three edges of the window and plastic element to the inner wall, while leaving one edge unattached to form an entranceway for the insertion of a display into said pocket. After insertion of a picture or display, it is thus visible through the plastic piece. After the picture or design is in position, the shoelaces can be passed through eyelets provided in the inner and outer members of one of the shoelace carriers and, when laced, the shoelace carriers are joined together to completely cover the entranceway to the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,416 discloses a shoe design whereby a pocket area is provided between the shoe quarter and an outer material overlying the quarter, with an access opening adjacent to the eyestay portion of the shoe. A window material is provided in the outer material over the quarter portion of the shoe which allows a display card or logo to be inserted into the pocket formed by the outer portion and the quarter panel and such that said design or logo is visible from the exterior of the shoe. Access to the pocket is achieved via an access opening located above the pocket, such that the display card or logo can be slid into the pocket. In a preferred embodiment, the access opening is provided with a zipper closure.